


Chaos in the Batcave (Klarion Bleak x Reader)

by churros_liz



Series: Klarion the Witch Boy [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff, Marvel Characters are mentioned, Oneshot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pregnant! Reader, Raven and Trigon are mentioned, Reader is Raven's half-sister, Reader-Insert, Requested, batsis! Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churros_liz/pseuds/churros_liz
Summary: Pregnant, magic-user, batsis and her husband, Klarion Bleak, have to move into the batcave for a while due to a dangerous threat.
Relationships: Klarion (DCU)/Reader, Klarion Bleak/Reader, Klarion the Witch Boy/Reader
Series: Klarion the Witch Boy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695127
Kudos: 19





	Chaos in the Batcave (Klarion Bleak x Reader)

“Come on, Klarion. What’s the big deal?” You yelled from your bedroom, throwing your clothes onto the bed where your luggage bag laid wide open. Teekl sat on your bed watching you empty your closet. “We’re just going to stay there until the threat is over”

“But it’s the bats!” You heard your lovely husband, Klarion Bleak, yell from the kitchen. He entered the room with a pint of vanilla ice cream. “I can’t be seen under the same roof as them!”

“You say that when you’re married to a-said-bat” You chuckled, walking over to him. Your arms wrapped around his neck, your fingers playing with his dark black hair.

“You’re different. You have magic,” Klarion turned his head to the side. You let out another laugh and went back to packing your clothing. 

“Just because I can use magic, it does not mean that Batman is my adopted father” You glanced over at the pouting man. “He and the rest of my siblings promised to not harm or attack you in any way. So please, let’s stay at the Batcave.”

“No”

You sighed and walked over to the man once again. Your arms engulfed him in a hug, barely wrapping themselves around him as you have a big belly distancing you from your husband. “Please, for me and the baby? The cave is the safest place to be”

“Then why don’t you just go” Klarion pulled away from the hug, taking a mouthful of the ice cream he was holding. You glared at him and forced him to look at you. 

“I am not the only one my father is after” Your (e/c) colored eyes shone red with two other red eyes opening above yours. “Trigon is after all of us. You, me, and our unborn child. I am not going to let him harm my husband, you hear me”

Klarion let out a deep sigh and nodded his head. Your eyes returned back to normal. Klarion’s hands grabbed yours while he leaned down to kiss your forehead. His arms wrapped you, holding you tight. “Is your sister going to come with?”

“Raven doesn’t know that he’s been contacting me” You whispered.

“But she has to know. She’s your sister” Klarion looked down at you, his hand stroking your cheek. 

“Half-sister” You corrected. “We share the same father, not the same mother. She didn’t even know I was alive until Robin introduced me to her, and by then I was already a fully adopted Bat. Though I know she cares, I just don’t want to stress her with this. She and father already have a tough relationship”

Klarion noticed the sad look you had. Your birth family has always been a sensitive topic for you. It took almost two full years in your relationship for you to tell him everything. You told him that you’re just three years older than Raven, that your mother passed away at childbirth and you were raised in your father’s kingdom, only to run away to Earth. There you met Batman and he took you in ever since. Klarion knows that you consider the bats to be your family. Even after meeting and knowing Raven, you would always stick to Batman’s side. 

“Oh, all right.” Klarion grabbed your attention. “We’ll stay with the damn bats” You smiled at him and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. He smiled at you as you turned your heel to pack the rest of your belongings. Teekl jumped from the bed and went to rub her body against your legs. The sight of you smiling and talking about how you can’t wait to see your family again made Klarion’s small black heart full of love. 

\----

You snapped your fingers and you, Teekl, and Klarion found yourself in the Batcave with your luggage right behind you. A wide grin spread across your face as you saw your family waiting for you. They’re wearing their hero outfits since they know that their identities are still a secret to Klarion. You dropped your luggage and ran toward the group, pulling them into a hug. A few of them grunted at the sudden sign of affection while some returned your happy expression. 

“Welcome home, (y/n)” You pulled away from the hug to see Bruce, well Batman, giving you a small smile.

“I’m glad to be home” You smiled back. 

“Look how much you’re growing!” Dick - um, correction, Nightwing, grinned at you. You lightly blushed at the compliment as he placed his hands on your growing belly. “I can’t wait to be an uncle. Do we know the gender yet?”

“It’s obviously going to be a girl” Jason crossed his arms, confident in his answer. His Red Hood helmet hiding the smirk his lips held.

“No. It’s going to be a boy” Damian glared at his older brother through his green mask. 

“I honestly don’t care about gender. I’m just wondering if the baby is going to be blue-skinned like witch boy over there” Tim shrugged his shoulders, gesturing to your husband.

“What is wrong with my skin?” Klarion glared. 

“Nothing. They’re just pulling your horns” You smiled at him, wrapping your arms around his torso. “I think your skin is beautiful and far better than the acne filled skin they have”

“Hey!” You giggled into your husband’s chest when you heard Spoiler yell. Klarion wrapped an arm around you, smiling at you. 

“Ew. They’re being love birds”

“Yeah, and you’re still single, so suck it” You stuck out your tongue at Jason. The group laughed at the joke. 

“Are they going to be staying…” Batgirl glanced over at Bruce, her arms crossed over her chest. It was clear to you and the rest of your family what the red-headed woman was trying to say. Are you and Klarion going to be staying upstairs, in the Wayne Manor? Klarion may be your husband and the father of your child, but that does not erase the fact that he’s still a villain. He’s the outsider of the group. 

You glanced over at Klarion. You gave him a look that told him that you have to have another private conversation with your family. It’s been two years since you’ve been married to him, and four years since you’ve been dating. He only knows your secret identity and that is about it. When it comes to your family, he only knows about Trigon being your birth father and Batman being your adopted father. You never tell him anything else. Granted, he understands why. The two of you may be happily married but you know as much as everyone else that he’s still going about causing chaos wherever he wants.

He watches you leave his side and walk over to your family. All of you huddled together, whispering and stealing glances at Klarion and Teekl. They’re cautious in case he’s listening, but he knows to respect your privacy. Even if he did listen in, you would sense it and send him straight back to Limbo Town. Just thinking about the place sent shivers down the witch boy’s back. It’s his home and where his family lives, but the thought of the rules and responsibilities he left behind there still haunt him. If his mother saw him, Klarion is sure that she will drag him to be submissionary and force him to stay there forever. 

“I said what I said” You spoke out loud, walking back toward Klarion. “We will stay here.”

“But the baby. The beds here are not exactly comfortable, you know” Spoiler tried to reason with you.

You snapped your fingers and a lavish queen-size bed appeared right next to your luggage. Soft and warm quilts covered the mattress as pillows laid on top of it. Teekl jumped onto the bed, laying down in the center. “There. Any other complaints? No? Good.”

“How do you live with her?” Klarion glanced at Red Hood, who was pointing at you. He smiled and shrugged. 

“I’ve learned that whatever she says goes” Klarion walked over to you, wrapping an arm around your waist. You giggled and pecked his cheek. The others sighed and groaned except for Dick who only awed at the love you share with your husband.

Days go by with you sharing stories of the Batcave to Klarion. The witch boy paid full attention to you. He loves seeing the way your eyes spark with excitement as you mentioned the insane battles the batclan has gone through, even if he was part of some of them. After you’ve told him about almost every battle, the two of you simply remained with each other. It was like you were still in your apartment. 

But there was also a constant reminder that the Batcave is not your apartment.

You were working on the bat-computer, looking for any suspicious activity in town. Since you and Klarion came to hide, Alfred was put on break for the sake of keeping everyone’s identities a secret. That meant you were on desk duty. The warm scent of hot chocolate filled your nose, causing you to turn around. A smile formed on your lips as you saw Teekl and Klarion walk toward you. Klarion was holding two cups of steaming hot chocolate with marshmallows and whipped cream, just the way you taught him. 

“Awww. What’s the occasion?” You hummed as Klarion handed one cup to you. The warmth of the cup instantly transferred onto your skin the moment you held it.

“You’re working too hard. Teekl and I figured you need a break” Klarion took a sip of his drink, only to make a sour expression. He did his best to hide it but you know that he hated the taste. You suppress the urge to laugh at him as he placed the cup down on the desk. “I’m never going to understand Earth’s custom of their tasteless food”

“It’s delicious” You took a sip of the drink, smiling. You sighed at the sensation of the warm drink going down your throat. Klarion’s scowl only made you want to tease him. “Such a shame that you can not enjoy the delicacy that is hot cocoa.”

“Who says that I can’t?” Klarion leaned down to place his lips gently on yours. You smiled when you felt his tongue lick your lips, slurping the drink from your mouth into his.

“Disgusting. Get a room” You jumped at the sudden sound of Damian’s voice. Klarion glared at the Robin dressed hero for taking his fun away from him. “No baby-making in here, especially when (y/n) is already pregnant”

“Da - Robin!” You blurted, feeling your cheeks warm in color. 

The younger boy ignored you and walked toward the section of the cave where his pets lived, his black great dane Titus following him from behind. Batcow mooed when she saw him. Damian stroked her head before glancing over at Alfred the cat. His eyes widen at the sight of Teekl and Alfred fighting. 

“Get your demon paws off of Alfred!” Damian yelled, grabbing his cat away from the familiar. “(y/n)! Your husband’s cat is trying to hurt Alfred the cat!”

“I’m sure they were playing” You sighed and walked over the scene, taking Teekl into your arms. Alfred the cat hissed at Teekl, swatting his paw at the orange feline. Teekl hissed back, only for Titus to bark at her and Batcow stomp her hoof. Teekl jumped from your arms and ran toward Klarion. The horned man lowly chuckled as he picked up his familiar off the ground and cradled her. 

“Trust me, (y/n)” Klarion stroked Teekl’s fur, making her purr. “They were not playing”

“See!” Damian looked back at you before glaring at Klarion. “I don’t want that thing going anywhere near Alfred the cat”

“Good idea Teekl” Klarion perked, grabbing your attention. The smile that laid on his lips told you that he was up to no good. Before you could react, Klarion snapped his fingers and all of Damian’s pets vanished. Damian stared down at his empty arms and looked around. 

“Where are they?” Damian grabbed a wooden sword. Klarion laughed at the boy’s reaction. You stepped in the middle, blocking Damian from lunging at your husband. The sudden sound of the door slamming open grabbed all of your attention. You could hear the sound of Titus barking and Batcow mooing. No one entered the cave, but you could take a good guess as to who opened the door. 

“Ahem. Mr. Robin, Ms. (y/n), I do hope you know that you two are going to be the ones to clean Batcow’s little incident in the living room” You winced at Alfred’s harsh tone. Damian pushed past you and ran back upstairs. Klarion was still laughing while you slapped your forehead. Great. Now you have to clean cow poop.

\----

Your fingers ran through Klarion’s black locks as he laid his head on your stomach. His hands caressed your growing belly. Teekl sat down next to you, watching the two of you enjoy a nice quiet night. You were humming as Klarion placed small kisses onto your stomach, whispering a few words. If you told everyone you knew that Klarion the Witch Boy was actually a complete softy, no one would believe you. It was nights like these that you enjoyed. Ever since Klarion found out that you were pregnant he was more caring then he ever was. At first, he was terrified of the idea of being a father. His own father ran out on his mother when he was young so he never had a good example. But you have every faith in him.

“Did you feel that?” Klarion looked up at you, eyes wide like saucers. “The baby just kicked!”

“Yeah” You giggled. Klarion chuckled before placing a small kiss on your lips. You smiled at him as he went back to whisper to your belly. You sighed, relaxing your shoulders and enjoying this quiet evening. That was until the door slammed opened and you heard two of your brothers yelling.

“Okay, but have you seen _Captain America’s_ ass?” Tim yelled. “It’s literal perfection”

“Yes, but look at Dick’s” Jason took off his mask. Your eyes widen the moment you heard your oldest brother’s real name said out loud. Did he forgot that you and Klarion are in the room?!

“How can you compare his butt to _Steve fucking Rogers_?” Tim frantically waved his arms around. 

“Because Dick’s ass has literally gotten him recognized by almost the entirety of Gotham?” Jason sounded offended. “There are chat rooms dedicated to theories of him being Ni-”

“Guys!” You yelled to grab their attention. The two turned to you and you were thankful that at least Tim was still in his Red Robin suit and that Jason still wore his mask beneath his helmet. Klarion looked at the three of you, confused. Tim and Jason’s eyes widen as they remembered that you and Klarion are there. Jason quickly put his helmet back on the moment his eyes landed on Klarion. “Can you not argue about someone’s ass in my presence?”

“I’m confused” Klarion stood up with Teekl in his arms. “Who are these people you are comparing asses to?”

Jason and Tim looked at Klarion with shocked faces. Tim looked offended while Jason was staring at you, not believing Klarion’s words. The doors opened once again, and this time Dick and Damian came into the cave in their suits.

“You don’t know who Steve Rogers is?” Tim asked Klarion. You held back a laugh as you watched Klarion shake his head. “Captain America?”

“Is this a new hero?” Klarion groaned at the thought.

“What’s going on?” Dick asked as he and Damian stood next to you. 

“Klarion doesn’t know who Captain America is” Jason wrapped his arm around Klarion’s shoulder while pointing at him. Klarion leaned away from Jason’s touch, disgusted by the contact. 

“How can you not know who Captain America is?” Dick gasped. 

“Why is everyone freaking out about this man?” Klarion glanced at you.

“Because he is only the best _Avenger_ ever!” Dick explained. “Next to _Iron-Man_ of course”

“What? No. I think you mean _Black Widow_ is the best” Jason squinted his eyes toward his brother. 

“I’m sorry, but I think _Winter Soldier_ is best” Damian crossed his arms over his chest.

“How dare you guys sleep on _Spider-Man_ like this?” Tim shook his head.

The four boys continued to argue about which avenger is the best. Klarion got away from the group and went toward you. He looked even more confused than the start of the conversation. You giggled at his reaction and kissed his cheek. 

“They’re talking about comic book characters” You explained. Klarion tilted his head. 

“Why would they waste their time discussing such a matter?” Klarion questioned, making you laugh even more. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing.” You stifled, resting your head on his shoulder. “We’ll have a _Marvel_ movie marathon tomorrow”

“Why wait for tomorrow?” Dick turned to the two of you. “We can start right now”

Before you could say anything, the four boys began preparing for the movie. Tim was already seated at the bat-computer, Jason and Damian went upstairs to get snacks, and Dick began to set a comfortable area to watch the movies. You shook your head, smiling. “These boys…”

“So who is your favorite, uh, whatever they’re called?” Klarion turned back to you. You stared at him for a complete second. You thought about telling him, but you figured that it would be fun if he guessed. Smiling, you walked over to help Dick with the set-up.

“Mine’s not an avenger. He’s the god of mischief” You winked at him.

\----

The following night, everyone was out on patrol, Alfred was upstairs enjoying his break from the dark cave, and you were downstairs with your husband. It felt good. You were laying on the bed, reading a book with Klarion playing with Teekl beside you. These silent rare nights always please you. 

That was until you heard Jason’s voice boom from the computer.

“Yo lovebirds! We got a bit of a situation.”

You groaned as the two of you got out of bed and went toward the bat-computer. You pulled up Jason’s location, looking at the situation he was talking about. Your eyes widen in shock as you saw Raven fighting Trigon in the middle of the forest. Your family was fighting side-by-side with the Teen Titans. You saw your friends and family fighting ‘till their exhaustion.

“(y/n), no” Klarion grabbed you by the shoulders, making you turn to him. He already knew what you were thinking.

“I have to go and help them” You pleaded. 

“If you do that, you will be putting our son in danger.” Klarion reasoned with you. You looked back at the screen. Trigon was harming your friends, your family. Klarion noticed the worried expression you held. He sighed and kissed your forehead. “Do not worry. Everything will be fine”

“Klarion?” You turned to him. He smiled at you before calling Teekl to his side. With a snap of his fingers, he disappeared. “Klarion!”

You looked back at the computer. Klarion appeared next to Raven, helping her fight your father with his own magic. Teekl had turned into her monstrous form and attacked Trigon from the back. Everyone was fighting but you stayed behind the computer. You hate that they were fighting for their lives for you. How did this even happen?

The movement in your stomach took you out of your thoughts. You know that you can’t fight in the condition you are in, but you can’t just let everyone fight for your sake. You can’t let Klarion die at the hands of your father. Stroking your womb, you glared at the figure of your father on the screen. He will not break your family apart. 

“Miss (y/n)” Alfred entered the cave, only to find it empty. He looked at the screen of the cave. “Oh dear”

\----

“(y/n)?! What are you doing here?” Dick yelled as he threw a punch at one of your father’s minions. The rest of your family members glanced at you mid-fight.

“Helping” You glared, walking toward your father. Trigon looked down at you, smiling. 

“If it isn’t my oldest” He let out a low chuckle. “I didn’t think we would have a family reunion so soon”

“Yeah, well enjoy it while it lasts” Your (e/c) shone red, your second pair of eyes opening as well. 

“(y/n)!” Klarion shouted at you. 

You ignored him and a burst of black magic surrounded you. The magic formed itself into a large sparrow. The sparrow covered the whole area, destroying your father’s army of minions. You sent blasts of magic toward your father. Trigon’s power matched your own, pushing against each other as if it was in a tug-of-war. 

“(y/n)! No!” Klarion yelled at you as he watched your father’s magic winning against yours. You ignored him and continued to fight. Beads of sweat trickled down your forehead. The amount of force you were putting your body through is enough to drain out your entire life force. You know that Trigon is stronger than you and that you should surrender to him, but you can’t find yourself to do so. You have friends to protect, a family to protect. You have to fight. 

Just as you began to feel your knees buck at the sheer force of your father’s magic, two bursts of magic merged with yours. To your right, you saw Raven smiling at you with her raven form surrounding her. She had a few scratches and bruises here and there but she found herself to be in a good condition anyhow. To your left stood Klarion. Seeing him fight beside you for once made you smile. 

“When we get home, I am going to handcuff you to bed!” Klarion glared. 

“As much as I love that idea, I don’t think we should discuss what we do in the bedroom in front of my father” You teased. Klarion’s glare hardened but you can still see a small smirk forming on his lips. 

With all of your magic powers combined, and with the help of your fellow friends and family, you were able to beat Trigon. His magic had collapsed amongst yours, and he was hit in the chest with a full force of not only your magic but Raven and Klarion’s magic as well. The moment it hit him, there was a bright shining white light that caused everyone to turn and cover their eyes. All you could hear was your father screaming in pain. 

\----

The sound of a newborn baby crying and the shattering of a glass object woke you up from your deep slumber. You groaned as you got out of bed. You put on your robe, wrapping it around you tight as you exited your bedroom. 

Klarion was trying to cook while your newborn daughter was crying in her upper-chair. Teekl was meowing away at Klarion, most likely giving him orders. You grinned at the sight. When you sat down beside your daughter, you stroked her cheek to grab her attention. Her pale blue skin vanished at the touch of your hand. Her red eyes turned (e/c) as she smiled at you. 

“Why did you stop cry- Oh” Klarion turned around. His blue cheeks flushed with a tint of red. “Good morning”

“I hope you weren’t planning to set the apartment on fire” You spoke as you picked up your daughter. You mocked a fake angry expression, rubbing your nose against hers. “Cause that would be very bad, wouldn’t it sweetheart?”

“I was trying to make breakfast for you” Klarion sighed, snapping his fingers. The mess he made vanished and a freshly made breakfast appeared before you. You smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

“Thank you”

“No need to thank me” Klarion smiled at you. The doorbell rang, grabbing your attention. You nor Klarion even went to go get the door before it sprung right open. Your brothers entered the room - more like stormed in - with disguises on; sunglasses, hats, and masks. They were each holding gifts in their hands. “Great. The bat circus is here” Klarion mumbled.

“We came to pick up our niece” Damian glared.

“We were going to drop her off in a couple of hours” You got up from your seat, holding your daughter close to you. 

“Yeah, but we couldn’t wait” Dick grinned, taking your daughter out of your arms and cradling her in his.

“Now go. Enjoy a date or whatever you had planned” Jason waved his hands off. “We got this”

“I’ll make sure that nothing gets destroyed” Tim whispered to you and Klarion as he pushed the two of you out of your apartment. Before you could say anything back, he shut the door after saying “But if she attacks Damian, I make no promises”

You turned to Klarion, who was holding Teekl in his arms. “But we still haven’t changed out of our PJs”


End file.
